Despite the Internet's recent origin, this medium has rapidly become an important source of information for individuals and businesses. The popularity of the Internet as an information source is due, in part, to the vast amount of available information that can be downloaded by almost anyone having access to a computer and a modem. One of the Internet's strength lies in its open-ended nature since it is not supervised or controlled by any person or entity. These and other factors have caused an exponential increase in Internet usage and with it, an exponential increase in the volume of information available.
Moreover, the internet is especially conducive to conduct electronic commerce, and has already proven to provide substantial benefits to both businesses and consumers. Many web servers have been developed through which vendors can advertise and sell products directly to potential clients whom access their websites. To attract potential consumers to their websites, however, like any other business, requires target advertising. One of the most common and conventional advertising techniques applied on the internet is to provide an advertising banner on the web page of another website which directs the client to the advertiser's site when the banner is selected. Since it would not be financially prudent secure an advertising banner on every website, the advertiser generally selects websites which provide context or services related to the advertiser's business.
One problem, however, that many businesses are confronted with today is that they cannot proactively reach, serve, interact, sell or make relevant offers to consumers while the consumers are at web pages outside of their businesses' Web domain (website, toolbar, email, etc.). The most severe consequence of this problem occurs when a consumer has an interest in products, services or information that the business offers but the business is unaware and thus is unable to reach and serve this user. As a result, businesses miss revenue generating and/or cost savings opportunities.
Moreover, the key for a cost effective operation is determined by the efficiency of the flow of goods, services, along the value chain from suppliers, vendors, partners or manufacturers (herein referred to as “Suppliers”) through the business, and to the business's customers or users. Today, a web domain is the primary online vehicle to serve a personalized, targeted flow of services and Information from the businesses to the users and customers. Businesses cannot take advantage of the World Wide Web as a platform on which they can reach and serve users with relevant Information, outside of their own Web domain.